Life of a Mobster: Mob Boss With a Heart of Gold
by karencullen2007
Summary: This story is inspired from Guiding Light Danny and Michelle Santos, I just intertwined the Twilight Characters. Edward Cullen is supposed to one day take over the crime family. However; he didn't expect Isabella Swan to come into his life and turn it upside down. Will he forfeit his title for the girl he loves? Or will he have to? Lots of twists and turns. Beta'd by Robanesuefarm.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Edward

**Life of a Mobster: Mob Boss with a Heart of Gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, they belong to SM. I also don't own any rights to the Manny story as depicted on Guiding Light. It is original to combine the two. I do own this story, please respect the ownership of this story.**

**Summary: An entirely human Edward Cullen the youngest son of the Esme Cullen. They live and reside in Seattle, Washington. His family is part of the mob, and Edward was expected to take over the business someday. However a wrench thrown is thrown into the plans - Isabella Swan. She turns his world upside down and Edward didn't like it at first. Will this straight laced pre-med student win over his heart? Or will she send him to prison along with his mother by his side?**

**Beta'd by Robansuefarm**

**Chapter 1: Introducing Edward**

Edward Cullen sits on his father's grave, a figure all in black wearing his trademark black leather jacket. Snow falls on the lone figure unheeded as he begins to speak...

"Papa...Papa... I just don't know what to do. I wish...I wish you were alive...I wish you were here to tell me what to do. I NEED you to tell me what to do. I'm so confused. I don't know what's right anymore...should I listen to Mama and take out the threat or should I listen to my heart. Papa...my heart...it wants...it wants...but you don't know...you don't know her...I have to tell you Papa...It started right after James died..." And Edward's mind trailed back to the beginning, back to where it all started. Months before when he'd just come from hearing his mother's edict that he must avenge his brother's death...

Why him? Wondered Edward. Why couldn't his mother send one of her goons out to find out who killed James? Not that James didn't deserve it, he was selling drugs, dealing with people that a Cullen should never be seen with, and most dangerously using his own product. But still James was his brother.

So, Edward headed out to the part of town he never goes, to the last place James was seen alive; new place called Eclipse. Some girl by the name of Rose owned the place. Edward had a meeting with her about a job there, she didn't know him, he hadn't given her his name. She was looking for a bartender there. It was the perfect set up to find his brother's killer. Edward pulled up into the parking garage and got out his car. He looked around and saw the Elevator, once inside he saw the button that said Eclipse on there. He was the fifth floor of the garage. It only took a few moments to reached the street level. He stepped out of the elevator and went down a narrow hallway that lead to the street. Once at the street Edward saw the front doors to Eclipse, they were facing Fifth Street.

Edward opened the door. The club was very hip with neon lights, through a curtained doorway a disco light sparkled just above the dance floor. He went up to the bar. It was black with silver trim. Just then he saw this blonde headed lady headed for it. Edward recognized her from the photo in his research. This was Rosalie Hale, but he didn't want to let her know he was checking up on her yet, so Edward asked. "May I speak to Rosalie Hale please?" her head came up from the clipboard she was studying. She was wearing a red shirt that hugged to her body with a black pencil skirt. She also had a pencil hidden in her hair tucked behind her ear.

"That's me, can I help you?" She asked while looking back at the clipboard.

"Yeah, I called earlier, you still need a drink jockey?" he asked her.

"Do you have any experience?" she asked while writing something down on her paper that was clipped to the board.

"Well...I can, uh, make a Martini that James Bond would die for, shaken, not stirred. I can also whip up a Black Russian, a Pink Lady, a Yellow Bird. I don't just do colors, I can do places, Manhattan, Singapore Sling, Cubra Libre. Or just mix it up like Sex on the Beach, Tequila Sunrise and I also make a mean Cullen Surprise."

At the mention of Cullen she looked up at him again and her pupils widened slightly in recognition "Cullen...A Cullen surprise what is that?" she asked.

"My own special drink, I never give that recipe out," Edward looked at her raising his eyebrow.

"Okay be here at nine pm. The bartenders here dress in all black, but how is up to you, no uniforms. Any questions?" she asked.

"Nope. I got the job?" he asked.

"It's a trial, we will see how you do and go from there. Don't be late," she said starting to walk away to the back.

"Yes, ma'am!" Edward said to her before she opened the door to the stockroom he presumed.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

Edward must admit to himself she hid it very well, now she was prepared she didn't even flinch, but that in itself was a give away. Any innocent person would have made the connection to James. He worked there and had recently been murdered. Who wouldn't have asked if there was a connection? Somebody who already knew there was. What other secrets was Rosalie hiding I wondered?

"Well, Edward Cullen, my name is Ms. Hale, you use ma'am again you be gone, got it?" Then she disappeared to the back.

Edward smiled thinking how interesting his time there would be should be interesting. She seemed put together in a Brooklyn sort of way, she certainly had the New York accent that's for sure. Edward left the bar and went to the local diner to get some lunch. He figured he would see if he could get some information there, or at least scope out the local joints around the club.

**A/N: Okay everyone this is a completely different story to write. Guiding Light the daytime soap opera was one of my favorite shows to watch, actually Danny and Michelle were my favorite couple before I became Twilight obssessed! Guiding Light is no longer on the air however My favorite couple still exists some how. I have the link on my profile if you want to read about Manny's story as well as watch it too! Please tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Bella

**MBWAHOG**

**Beta'd and edited by Robansuefarm**

**Ch 2: Meeting Bella**

"Mom,(Isabella mentally cried out to her dead mother) how did I get in this mess? How could this happen to me? I mean I didn't mean to do it, honestly I didn't. Now everything seems so confusing...I remember the first day I saw him and everything changed…"

Isabella just sat there crying at the table. How could she have been so stupid? Isabella knew James would follow her out there one of these nights. Her gut told her that she shouldn't of have gone out there on that beach but she did.

Rose was trying to calm her down, "Bella you have to get a hold of yourself! You have got to get it together! For all of our sakes, you have to!"

"Oh that's rich, Rosalie!" she cried into her arms that was laying on the table at Eclipse.

Rose was Bella's boyfriend's boss. She owned the club. _Why did he have to work here anyway? _she thought. Mike was a very good artist, why couldn't he get a job at a gallery or something?

"Bella, seriously, Rose is right, you've got to get it together or else people will start to wonder about what's wrong with you!" Bella raised her head from her arms that were soaked from her own tears.

"Thanks a lot Mike, like I didn't know that already!" But she knew he was right. Bella took her hands and rubbed her face trying to dry the tears that were shed from her face. She smoothed her hair out of frustration.

Mike Newton, Bella's boyfriend was a struggling artist trying to make it in the art world. He is working for Rosalie as a bartender/manager to save money until his paintings start selling in the art gallery. They met under different circumstances. Bella's mother was an organ donor, so when she died Mike got her heart. He had a heart disease when he was younger and needed the transplant.

They met when Bella went on the hunt to find recipients of her mother's organs. She wanted a piece of her mother back. Once we she and Mike started a friendship and soon started dating.

"Bella, people will start to talk and we don't need Edward coming in here asking questions, especially since I hired him today," she replied.

Both Mike and Bella looked at Rose and at the same time shocked.

"What? You didn't! When?"

"Earlier today. He came in right before lunch wanting the job. I pretended not to know who he was. He starts tonight at nine pm so, you've got to pull it together, Bella!"

"Thanks a lot Rose, like I don't already feel guilty enough already!" Bella said wiping her face.

"Bella it will be fine. Listen I have to get in there and get things set up for him, that way he can get started on the drinks as soon as he is here," Mike said as he leaned down and kissed her cheeks.

"Fine, I have homework to do anyways." Bella gathered up her books and went into the bar with the tables. She sat by herself in one of the chairs and started on her English paper.

**A/N: Okay so really please tell me what you think? It will be a slow go at first but I promise things will pick up!**


	3. Chapter 3: Water Glasses

**MBWAHOG**

**Ch 3: Water Glasses**

**Beta'd by Robansuefarm**

After Edward got the job as a bartender at Eclipse, he went to the local diner to have lunch. He talked to a few people there about Rosalie Hale. She was from Brooklyn, she does have a degree in business. Edward checked her out himself, making a few calls and searching on the internet. He ate a quick meal and headed off towards the club.

Edward pulled into the parking garage, he took the elevator to get to the Club. Once there he saw a line of people trying to get in and the bouncer checking IDs. Edward told the bouncer who he was and he let him in. The place was hopping, very busy. But he knew most of these people were business women and men just wanting to have a drink before heading home. It was later when the college kids would come in and hang out.

Edward made his way to the bar and this guy was standing there. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. As he approached him he heard one of the girls at the bar lean down and say to him, "Now Mike, why don't you dump that loser girlfriend of yours and make me yours," she said slurring drunk.

He smiled back to her but said, "You know I'm with Bella and I'm happy with her. Besides Jess, we were together before and it didn't work out, remember?" he asked her. Edward saw him get on the phone, he must be calling a cab for her.

Edward went up to him just as he got off the phone and said,"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, I start here tonight. Rosalie hired me."

"Yeah, I know she told me." He gave Edward the tour of the bar and pointed where things were. Edward took his black jacket off and started getting some drinks for some people. He watched him as he walked towards a table with a lady sitting with some books. Mike said her name, Bella, as he sat down beside her. She was beautiful. She had brown eyes and brown wavy hair. Her lips are a perfect shade of pink and her cheeks were flushed.

Edward saw him talking to her and she was shaking her head, like she was answering him. What is a nice girl like her doing in a place like this hanging out with these particular people?, Edward thought to himself. She looked like she belonged in a library, not a seedy nightclub no matter how popular. She was better than this place. Edward watched as they talked for a while. She also started shuffling through some pages and he saw her write stuff down.

Eventually Mike got up, kissing her on the cheek as he walked off. Edward took this as his chance to find out exactly who she was. He got two glasses and filled them with water, then walked over to her table.

Sitting the water glasses down, he said to her,"Hello there, Bella, right?"

She looked up at him and replied, "How did you know my name?"

_Holy crap! This guy is hot! Damn look at his sexy bronze hair and those mesmerizing green eyes. Man they just pull you in._ Bella shook her head from her lusty thoughts. _What was I saying, you're with Mike, remember?_

.

"I saw that Mike guy walk over to you and he said your name. What is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this and hanging around these people?" Edward asked her, looking at her as she looked down at her books as she blushed.

_She was cute when she blushed_, Edward thought to himself._ I was right she is too good for this place._

"Just doing my homework," she said without looking up.

"So, do you always do your homework in a noisy place, why not the library?"

"Well, this way I can spend time with my boyfriend, Mike. Why are you here anyway, sitting by me, shouldn't you be working?," she asked looking back at him.

_Holy crap! This guy was hot! Damn look at his bronze hair and those eyes. man they just pull you in._ Bella shook her head from her lusty thoughts. _What was I saying, you're with Mine remember?_

"Well, I saw you over here studying hard and thought I could bring you some water to drink. So I can get to know you," Edward said looking over her papers then said, "Mrs. Jones class huh, English two, very hard class."

"How do you know about her?"

"Well surprise, surprise I went to Seattle U too. I just finished my last semester and I'm waiting to start my internship," Edward said back to her."Actually I was hoping you could help me out. My brother James used to work here and so I thought since your boyfriend worked here and you spend time here that you might have some information for me. In fact James helped pay for me to go to college. Unfortunately he took the wrong route and he ended up dead. I'm trying to find his killer, maybe you could help?"

"Why me?" she asked cringing.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't want you cringing every time we talk. I just want to know what you know." _Amongst other things I'd like to do to you. Stop it, Edward, she's taken._

"First of all I'm not afraid you. Secondly I'm sorry about your brother, really I am, but I have a lot of work to do," she said gathering her stuff. "Have a good night, Edward," she said walking away.

_Wow, that girl was something, _Edward said to himself rubbing his face._ She's so intriguing, he had to find out more about her as he dug for some information on his brother's killer._

**A/N: So is Edward smitten with her, or is he just trying to fish for more information for his brother's killer? Or both?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Diner and Thanksgiving

**MBWAHOG**

**Ch 4: The Diner**

**Beta'd and Edited by Robansuefarm. Again I don't own anything of Twilight or Guiding Light.**

Rose and Isabella were sitting in the Fifth Street Diner down the street from Eclipse. As they were eating breakfast and talking Edward comes in the door, walking to the counter. He sat on the stool and looked over at them. He deliberately turned his back to them.

Rose said, "Oh my god, he knows Bella! He knows! Why else would he be here?"

"Look, Rose, I think he's just here to eat," Bella said eating a bite of her toast.

"Bella, you need to go and talk to him and see why he is here!" Rose whispered loudly.

"Why me?" she asked her friend. Rose pulled Bella's hand and walked her to the front of the diner.

She quietly said to Bella,"Look, I see the way he looks at you Bella, we could use that to our benefit," she says in a hushed tone.

"You know, you are a piece of work. You would do anything to get Mike wouldn't you? Besides, the guy gives me the creeps, you know," Bella said softly back to her.

They both look toward the counter and he turns back to take a sip from his coffee cup.

Bella takes a deep breathe. "Fine. I will go. Ugh! I hate this!"

So she walked to the counter where Edward is sitting. He is dressed in black pants and a black T-shirt with his black leather jacket. He takes another sip while she says, "Hello," as he just continues sipping from his cup.

Then he moved his neck around and she continued saying, "Look, I'm really sorry about your brother."

"Save it! I know you could care less about my brother, James," he says harshly to her.

Bella stood back for a second then asks, "Why would you say that? I am trying here."

"So, this is you trying. Well, Bella if you and your friends were trying you would have been there at my brother's funeral today. You know at least take an hour of your day to pay your respects," he said harshly looking at her face. "Guess you shouldn't feel too bad. None of the rest of James's 'friends' made it to the funeral either. But you, I thought you were different. That you didn't judge people. I see I was wrong." He turned back to his coffee.

Bella felt awful. It wasn't like she was a fan of James's even before that night, but nobody showing up...she thought back to even how it was hard to deal with them, how much it helped to have all of Mom's friends around at her funeral. All the people who had let her know they cared. No one had been there for this man and my heart went out to Edward as it never had to James.

"Nobody told us about the funeral, Edward."

"Yeah well, you could have asked," he got up and paid his bill.

Bella said, "You're right." That stopped him. He turned back to face her. "I should have asked. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"For starters, Bella, you could help me find his killer," he walked out of the diner.

As the door closed behind Edward, Rose was up and out of her seat like a shot. She hurried up to me and asked, "What happened?"

Bella responded back saying, "We need to get back to the club, we have problems." Bella left the diner leaving Rose to follow.

**The next day: Thanksgiving:**

Rose and Bella were at Eclipse, they had the club closed to the general public for the Thanksgiving holiday. Bella was hosting the dinner there for their family and friends. While they waited to start Rose and Bella were discussing the James thing.

"What do we do about Edward, that's the question?" Rose asked Bella. Then she walks around from the bar saying, "You know I have an idea. Since Edward wants you to help him find his killer why don't you get friendly with him."

"What are you crazy? I DON'T think so!" Bella said back to her excitedly then she continued with, "You're just as much involved in this as I am besides you KNEW there would be trouble the minute you hired Mike for this job."

"Oh Bella, don't even go there, okay? If you didn't hover so much, yeah you. You hover like a love sick puppy," she said and just as Bella was about to argue with her Edward comes in the door.

"Edward, what are you doing here today?" Rose asked him.

"What? Don't I still work here?" he asked looking at her.

"Yea, but we're close for a private party, actually Thanksgiving dinner. The staff should have been called," she said to him.

"Okay, well I left something here, so I will get it and take off," he left for the back room.

Rose walked away and then Bella walked up to her saying, "Okay, what if we're doing this all wrong. How about I do what he wants and help him." Rose looked at her and nods while he entered the room again and Bella approached him.

"Hey."

"I thought we did the hi thing already," he said to her while he is looking for something.

"Okay so I know the holiday must be a bit of a struggle for you," Bella said to him.

"Yeah, I've had better." he replied.

"So why don't you stay for dinner here."

"I thought this was a private party?" he asked.

"Well, I am the host after all and I am asking you, so what do you say?" asked him back.

"Thanks. Because my family isn't really into celebrating with James's death being so recent," he said coming from around the bar looking at her.

"In fact I thought about helping you," she said, unable to keep from wringing her hands some.

"Hmm, well that's a 180, why the change of heart? I mean that would be nice to have your help," he said looking at Bella.

Bella told him the story she made up about this guy that came into the bar. A real hard looking character. Edward looked like he didn't believe but she went on saying, "Yeah they fought a lot, too."

Edward walked around Bella and then came up behind her and said, "I don't believe one word you're saying. In fact I think you're scared of me," he says breathing down her neck.

Bella moved away from him and ask, "Why would you say that?"

He looked at her and replied, "Your hands are shaking like crazy, that's why." Right then some of Bella's favorite baby sitting clients, Lizzie and Marina, came running into the club hugging her.

As Edward watched her with the girls, Jess came in and said,"Girls, come on let's take a tour before dinner starts." They left and they continued their talk.

"These girls seems to like you," he states to Bella.

"Yeah , why do you seem so surprised about that. We are all tight around here."

"Which is why I don't believe what you are telling me about this guy and James. But I do believe there is something you aren't telling me."

"Okay, so you want me to look into a crystal ball and tell you what happened, I can't do that. All I saw was him with some guy that's all I know," she said to him.

"Oh come one Bella, tell me the truth. There was no guy." He looked hard at her then said, "So come on, tell me the truth."

"Okay you want the truth so badly here is the truth. Nobody liked your brother James. There I said it. Nobody even wanted to be in the same room with him. Now I am sorry about your brother. However we are glad he's gone from our lives," Bella said shakily to him.

"I didn't realize you all hated him so much. Then who else hated him, huh?" he asked walking toward her making Bella take a step back.

"You know you're the one that is causing me to cringe around you. You come in here muscling around and asking questions, why wouldn't I cringe around you? For God's sake he was selling drugs here!" Bella said angrily.

"So you don't think murdering him was wrong?" he asked her back angrily as well.

"Look I'm sorry for his death, all right. But he was a thug plain and simple. So why don't you just leave me alone!"

Mike entered the room and saw Edward in Bella's face with his hands tight around her arms in anger.

Mike shouted at Edward, "Hey get the hell out of here, Cullen!"

"I have been invited to dinner." Edward says to him mockingly, "It would be rude to leave."

Mike shoves him and says to him, "Look I will do whatever it takes to protect Bella."

"Yeah, that I believe." Edward walked away from Mike and looked at Bella and says, "I will have to take a rain check on dinner," as he leaves.

She turned to Mike and say to him, "He knows, Mike he knows. He's onto us." Mike takes her in an embrace.

**A/N: Links to videos of this chapter will be in my Karen Cullen group, link in my bio**


	5. Chapter 5: Thanksgiving Continued

**MBWAHOG**

**Ch: 5 Thanksgiving Dinner continued...**

**My disclaimer is in the first chapter. As always the video clips will be in my groups too.**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward left after his and Mike's confrontation and Bella was shaken up. They started talking about her involvement of James's death.

Mike said, "What were you doing alone with Edward, anyway?"

Bella said, "Look, I thought if I could just talk to him,get him to open up maybe I could help in some way and keep tabs on him, you know? I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, from now on, I don't want you talking to him by yourself, okay? Just stay away from him, okay?"

Jenna came up behind Mike and said, "I couldn't help but overhear, you're talking about the guy that was murdered,right?"

Mike replied, "Yeah, he worked here, as a bartender."

"But I thought he was arrested before he died."

Rose chimed in saying, "Yeah, sometimes you just can't keep a man like that behind bars, in prison or otherwise."

Jenna replies then looking pale, "Yeah I guess your right."

Bella asked her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"No...yes...I mean, of course I'm alright. I'm going to take the kids and go," Jenna said to her.

She started calling for Leah and Emily. When she couldn't find them we started looking for them. We started our search for the girls but we can't find them anywhere.

Jess said, "Oh my god, they were here and now they are gone, I've got to go call Alec and see if they ran home on their own."

She ran off as Bella asked Mike, "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

So they started really looking for them terrified that maybe Edward had them or something.

Jake came in saying, "We've looked everywhere, we don't see them."

Jenna came back in frantic and leaves the building while Bella pulls her friends aside telling them what if Edward took them because Mike threw him out earlier.

"Do you really think that Edward took them?" Rose asked her.

"I don't know, but after he left they turned up missing."

Rose says to us, "I'm calling the police."

Just then Alec enters asking Jessica, "What's wrong?"

Jenna replies, "I can't find the girls anywhere. I was in charge of them and now they are gone!"

Soon the police arrive and ask us questions and they told them what might have happened.

Bella told the police that maybe Edward had something to do with it. She told them, "Edward's been hanging around there since his brother's death and he forced Rose to hire him as a bartender to keep an eye on us."

The officer went to Jenna asking her stuff and she questions him why isn't he looking for the children.

Rose comes in to us saying, "Not only did we have something to do with James, but now those precious girls are missing."

Jake says to us, "Maybe they just wandered off."

"Jake, what if Edward actually took them, we both know what he is capable of."

Just then the police brought in Edward. The police said they'd found him lurking around outside.

As soon as Bella saw him she looked him in the face and asked him, "What did you do with those kids?" He looked at her with surprise in his eyes that she would suspect him.

Frank came in stating, "I know you're angry with these people."

Edward turned his attention to Frank and answered smugly, "Yeah, so I kidnapped a couple of kids. I always do that when I'm..."

Frank suddenly grabbed Edward."One of those missing girls is my daughter! Where is she? What have you done with her?"

Elizabeth steps forward, "Please, we will give you anything you want, just tell us where they are."

He replies back, "I don't even know why you're asking me, I don't know where they are."

Frank, the head of the police department, comes up to Edward and says, "Don't leave the premises until we find them, you got me?"

"Now why on EARTH, would I take those girls, huh?" he asked him.

A lady chimes in and says, "For ransom, why else? You must know the parents have money."

"Lady, I don't need your money. But if you want me to stick around that's fine, in fact I will help you look for them."

Edward left the room to go look for the girls, started looking up in the rafters to see if he saw anything. People never remember to look up. That's useful to know if you're hiding or looking for someone. Edward saw there are some curtains, so he pulled them aside to take a look beyond them. There was a door so he opened it up and went up some stairs. He knew those girls had to be here somewhere. You know kids, always hiding.

He heard some voices up by the vent he shouted out to them, "Hey!" One the the girls started screaming. She shifted her weight onto the vent cover and it suddenly gave way. The little girl started to fall down the vent and hanging on to the edge. Edward heard everyone in the room far below screaming for the girls as he reached out and grabbed the little girl pulling her safely into his arms. She was crying. Edward calmed her down enough so he could get them back downstairs to their parents.

The girls ran down the stairs to their parents while Rose comes up beside him and chides,"So, you _conveniently_ found those girls,huh?"

Edward says back to Bella, "Yeah well, I got lucky."

Rose snidely says back to him, "Why don't you admit you took them and hid them there? You did, didn't you?"

Edward kept trying to tell her that he didn't hide the kids and the little girl he pulled to safety chimes in saying, "He's telling the truth. We were playing with make up and before we knew you were all calling the police looking for us."

The other girl said, "Edward said you wouldn't be mad at us if we promised to go back down with him."

The girls apologize to the parents while one of their moms looked at Edward and apologized for accusing him.

Frank walked up to him and says, "Yeah, we all are sorry we accused you."

Edward stared at Bella as she looked back at him. He's used to being accused of things because of who his family is, but for some reason it hurt to think Bella assumed the worst too. Then before he knew it everyone was gathering around the tables that are set up for the Thanksgiving dinner. Edward spotted Bella sitting by her friend for the moment and he walked up asking, "Is this seat taken?"

Bella got up and says back, "Sit where ever you like, Edward," as she throws her napkin down on the table and walks out of the room. Edward follow behind her.

Bella arrived on the beach she walked over to a log. She put her purse down and sit on it thinking about that fateful night. It's almost like it's happening all over again. James and her were fighting on the beach, she was struggling against him. Bella hit him on the back of his head with a rock and he went down. Bella's crying because he tried attacking her and wasn't sure if he was okay after hitting him.

Bella shook her head trying to forget when she hear his voice behind, "Well, look at this," he says to Bella looking at her, "someone returning to the scene of the crime."

**A/N: So, it looks as if Bella and Rose maybe had something to with James's murder? So what do you think of the trio and Edward? Is he out for his brother's killer, or something else? Clip will be in my Karen Cullen group, its a secret so if you want it you need to PM me. Stay tuned...**


	6. Chapter 6: I can see right through you

**MBWAHOG**

**Ch six: I can see right through you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Guiding light. SM owns Twilight while Proctor and Gamble own Guiding light. I just own this story . Please see my AN at the bottom**

**Betad and edited by Robansuefarm**

When Bella left her own Thanksgiving dinner; Edward knew something was up. Why would she leave her own dinner she was hosting with all her friends and family? He followed her to the beach. The very same place where James was killed. How ironic huh? Edward stood and watched her. He knew she had to know something about James's murder that she wasn't telling him. But every time he looked at her he saw something different. Different from everybody else. Different from what everybody else sees in her.

It's like he could see her soul or something. She was different from the other girls around here and the ones he's known. She was smart, funny, beautiful. She's got a lot going for her. So that's why he didn't get why she hung out with Rose or Mike for that matter. She was too good for them. Hell, for that matter she's too good for Edward, too. Edward shook his head trying to shake the inconsequential thoughts away. He would have to find out who killed his brother, he just had to. The Boss was getting tired and restless and wanted the situation handled, NOW! So he made himself known to Bella.

"Returning to the scene of the crime I see." She was startled and turn towards Edward. Her eyes meet with his as he saw fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" as she turned away from him looking back to the beach.

"It's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, if it's any of your business, Edward, I come here to think sometimes."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Because this is the same exact spot where my brother came to die," his tone condescending.

Bella looked back up at him and said, "I said I was sorry, okay."

She was pleading with her eyes for him not to push her, but he had to. He needed to know the truth.

"Yeah, everyone's sorry. The cops say this was the exact spot where James died. Before the tide came up and washed him away that is."

"Why are you telling me this, Edward?" she asked looking up at him now.

"Because, Bella this is the spot my brother was killed. I'm just trying to jumpstart your memory, Bella."

"What..." her voice trailed off so he stepped in and continued, "You know something. I can feel it," Edward said back staring right at her.

However she came back with, "No, I don't know anything stop bothering me." She turned away from him.

So Edward sat down next to her on the log she was sitting on. Her kindness was a weakness and if he had been a better man he'd hated to use it, but this had to be done. He looked at her and she looked at him as he explained to her that maybe she could help him out. He told her how something that had been keeping him up all night ever since James died. He kept looking at her and then asked her, "Do you think he suffered that night?"

"Why would you ask me, I have no idea," she said her voice quivering.

"Oh come, Bella. You're Pre-Med right? So you gotta know if a blow to the head would cause him to die instantly or did he suffer?"

She became upset and said, "Stop it! Why are you doing this, I told you I don't know anything!" as she stood up looking out to the water. Then she turns around and says back to him, "Stop following me and stop looking at me like you can look right through me."

"Maybe that's because I can, Bella, see right through to you that is. You see I have a little theory about what happened that night, do you want to hear it?" She turns away as Edward kept talking, " When I found out that Rose turned James into the police for drug dealing, I got a little suspicious that poor little rich girl had something to do with it."

Bella, "Rose... "

"But after tonight I think I got a more likely suspect," he said to her.

"What are you talking about, Edward? Who?"

"Before my brother died, James told me how he felt about you."

"Me?" she questioned, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, he told me you two used to flirt a lot with each other."

"There was nothing between me and your brother!" she said definitely without the slightest pause and she turned and walked the other way.

Edward quashed down the feeling of joy he got from the news that she and James weren't together and pushed on with his theory hoping for a response.

"Maybe not, but he thought there was and it could have looked that way. And tonight, well I saw how protective Mike is. I can see he wouldn't want to lose you."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Come on! You were there. He went nuts and I didn't even do anything. I can only imagine what he would do if he saw James flirting with you."

"Mike isn't violent, he wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"No, you really could've fooled me. I guess I was imagining his hands going for my throat."

"He would never kill anyone."

"So your boyfriend wouldn't protect you in a jealous rage? Oh I think he would. And I think he was the one and I will make him pay for that."

"No, Mike is not a killer, he would never do that!" she spat at me.

"So Mike wouldn't kill anyone Bella, not even to protect you? So you don't think Mike loves you enough to kill for you?"

"No, yes, I don't know!" she yells back to him.

He grabbed at Bella holding her asking her, "So he wouldn't kill for you even if he thought you were in trouble?"

"No, No, NO! Mike is NOT a murderer he doesn't even know what James did to me!"

I expected a reaction, but NOT that. I let go of her as she just stared at me.

"What did James do to you?" Edward asked her and she just stood there. He could tell it was something bad and Edward was suddenly furious that no one would tell him anything, at James for doing something to Bella, at Bella for not telling him about it, at himself for feeling so helpless cleaning up this latest and last mess James made.

So he asked again, "Come on Bella, what did James do to you? Did he ask you out, come on to you, what?" Edward stood there shaking her. He didn't want Bella hurt, but she had to tell Edward the truth, she just HAD to.

Edward suddenly heard a voice yelling, "Get away from her!"

It was Mike and he came running at Edward and pushed him to the ground.

After Edward got up Mike grabbed his coat and started threatening him, "What the hell did you think you were doing, huh? Or do I have to pound your face in!"

Bella cuts in saying to him, "Mike it isn't what you think!"

As Mike kept shouting he asked, her, "Did he follow you here?"

"No he didn't. I asked him to take a walk with me."

He let go of Edward in shock as Bella explained to him, "I felt bad about accusing him of taking Leah and Emily so I invited him to take a walk with me. I just thought I owed him that."

Mike continued to stare at Edward with suspicion while answering Bella, "You don't owe him anything."

"Oh, but your girlfriend here is much more polite than you."

Mike says back to me, "If you go anywhere near her again I swear I will..."

"You'll kill me." Edward smirked at him as Bella looked back to Mike.

"Come on Newton, what are you going to do to me?" Edward asked goading him and challenging Mike.

"I'm warning you, man!" Mike started again pointing at Edward.

Bella cut in and said, "It's cold out here, Mike just take me home."

"Bella is off limits do you hear me?" Mike threatened Edward again.

"Loud and clear!"

"Yeah, hopefully I won't have to tell you again."

"I was invited here, remember?" Edward asked him condescendingly.

"Yeah whatever!" Mike said giving Edward his best impression of a witty rejoinder.

Bella kept insisting he take her home.

"I learned a lot tonight, it's been an education," Edward said to their backs as Bella finally gets Mike moving away.

Mike yelled back, "Shut up!" Bella and turned and looked at Edward. She knew exactly that Edward was right on the target about her boyfriend.

And the strangest part was even though Edward was pretty certain now that Bella knew something about Mike and James's death, all he could think of as they walked away was that Bella shouldn't be walking away with him. Bella belonged with Edward. Now how crazy was that?

**A/N: So it looks like Edward may have a thing for Bella huh? What does that mean about him finding his brother's killer? Or is it just a way for him to get close to her? Agains clip for this chapter will be in my KC group, PM me to get in. Hmm…. To be continued!**

**Also to see the original story or to follow the Michelle and Danny story that this story comes from please see my profile for the links.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Diner Kiss

**MBWAHOG**

**Ch 7: Diner Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Guiding Light. SM owns Twilight while P&G own Guiding Light. I only own this story.**

**Beta'd and edited by Robansuefarm**

Mike and Bella were sitting in the booth at the Diner; the regular eatery here in Seattle. Actually it sits just outside Seattle. They were talking about last night when Mike found Edward and Bella alone on the beach. Mike saw Edward shaking and man handling her and thought he was hurting Bella. Actually Edward scared Bella more than anything, but that wasn't because of anything physical. Something inside Bella told her he wouldn't hurt her physically. She was still scared. It was like he could see right through her or something, right down to her very soul. When he looked in Bella's eyes it was just too much, it was almost like he was becoming a part of her. Bella admits Edward is... attractive in a bad boy kind of way, but she also knew he was trouble.

Mike cut through her thoughts, "Bella, I need to know what you were doing out there on the beach alone with Edward. I don't buy the fact that you asked him to take a walk with you. From what I saw, it looked like he was man handling you."

"It was nothing, seriously. He was just making small talk with me," she said spreading some butter on her toast and taking a bite. Bella might have blushed a little. She's not a very good liar.

"Come on, Bella. I know you. You are keeping something from me and I want to know what it is. Look, I love you Bella. So you have to tell me what is going on."

"Okay you're right. Sorry. I did lie to you and you're in more trouble than I thought. Edward thinks you killed James."

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yeah. He thinks you were jealous of James and flew into a jealous rage and killed him."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" Mike asked Bella shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah because James was always around and trying to hit on me. Apparently he'd told Edward I was into him and you were jealous. I'm so sorry," Bella said to Mike reaching out to take his hand.

Mike had went to get some coffee cups off the counter and came back to sit and said to her, "Bella, I'm not mad at you. But you can't keep something big like this from me. You needed to tell me and I'm glad you did. Especially now that we have Edward Cullen following us and asking questions. You just need to keep me informed."

Just as soon Mike said that Edward walked into the Diner. _Seriously? Can't that guy just leave us alone? _Bella thought.

"Oh my god!" she said to Mike as Edward walked by their booth. He went over to the counter and sat down on a stool.

"Why does he keep following me?" Bella asked Mike.

"Look, Bella, I will go take care of it."

"No! The first person he's going to come after is you!" she said to Mike.

"Not if I go after him first," he said as he got up and walked towards Edward.

Bella grabbed Mike and said, "Please don't do this, Mike, please. Just let him go okay?"

"All I want to do is talk to him, Bella."

"He's just waiting for you to go after him."

"I will handle this, Bella, just trust me okay?" he said walking towards Edward.

Edward was just sitting there drinking his coffee. Bella had turned to watch them talk. Mike taps him on the shoulder and Edward asks, "Something I can do for you?" without facing Mike.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could start off with you shaking my hand," Mike replied as he held out his hand to Edward. However, Edward just looked at him narrowing his eyes. Mike continued saying,"We got off on the wrong foot and I was hoping we could start over and I was hoping you feel the same way about it."

Edward turned around and looked at Mike suspiciously. Then he just turned back the other way and said to Mike, "You're serious?" in a condescending tone.

"Look, Edward, you probably thinking I'm handing you a line, but what would I gain from that?" he asked Edward.

"Your life," he said, drinking his coffee.

"Look, Bella told me you think I killed your brother," Edward then looked at Bella as Mike kept talking, "But I'm here to tell you I had nothing to do with it. Look I'm sorry our meeting got off on a personal basis with me managing the club where you work and all."

Edward replies back, "You're sorry?"

"Look, if it was my brother I would go after the guy too so I know how you feel."

"You do, huh?" Edward's look of disbelief was so apparent even Mike couldn't miss it.

"Maybe I don't know how you feel, but I'm sure you're hurt out of this whole thing."

Edward walked around Mike and comes closer to where Bella was sitting and asks, "So now what? Do we all become good friends?"

"I'm apologizing and offering to get your job back. I'm thinking you're really an alright guy here." Edward smiles and Mike keeps talking, "If I'm wrong, then sue me."

"You know, Mike, I didn't figure you for a smart enough guy to pull this nice guy routine with me. Maybe I've underestimated you. Bella must see something I don't. You know that Bella, she's a real class act."

"Yeah well... that ain't no act. She's a pretty amazing woman."

"Yeah she is. You must have something going for you to have a girl like her."

"Well, if you have a problem you come to me and NOT Bella. You got that?" he asked Edward.

Edward walks away and looks back at Bella and then walks out the door of the Diner.

After Edward left, Bella walked to Mike and saying, "Wow, that was great how you handled him. I think it might actually work." Bella put her arms around his neck.

Mike says back to her,"Maybe."

Bella gave him a quick kiss and he continues saying, "Yeah well, we're not out of the woods yet. Look we just need to keep an eye out for him. I just thought we'd kill him with kindness and maybe get him off our backs."

"I'm getting scared again," Bella said to him feeling less confident.

"Look, it will be okay. You just have to tell me every time he makes a move or says anything to you."

"Okay I will, I promise. Oh my gosh, I need a quarter for the parking meter," she said to him with a smile.

"Okay but It will cost you," he said leaning in for a quick kiss which she obliged. He gave her the quarter as she ran out to the car.

Bella put the quarter in the meter then ran back to the diner door. As soon she came closer to the door, Frank walked out and saw Bella, gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you, Bella. Take care alright."

"Tell Leah I said hi," as Leah honked the horn at Bella from his car. Bella waved at her. Then suddenly someone grabbed Bella from behind her neck and turned her around. It was Edward. He pulled her in towards him as his lips met hers. His hands were palming Bella's face holding her there for a minute. He then backed away breaking the kiss and putting his fingers under her chin, smirked then walked away.

_What the hell? Did Edward just kiss me? _She thought. _Did I just kiss him back? What was that about?_ She thought he was after his brother's killer?

**A/N: Well, well, well it looks like Edward is now going after Bella. What do you all think? Video link will be in my KC group on facebook, if you want to join PM me because the group is a secret.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ink Blots

**Life of a Mob :MBWAHOG**

**Ch 8 Ink Blots**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or the characters, they belong to SM. Guiding Light's characters Danny and Michelle belong to P&G. No monetary is exchanged, strictly for entertainment on for fan fiction. No Copyright infringement intended.**

**Beta'd and edited by Robansuefarm**

Bella was in Rose's and Mike's apartment above the club Eclipse. She was about to go to class and thinking about Edward. _UGH! Why was I letting him get to me? _she wondered.

**Flashback:**

Bella was just sitting at her table in my Psychology classroom studying and thinking about Mike's current living situation. She didn't like the fact the he and Rose shared an apartment together. Rose has had her eyes on him ever since he became her manager at her club. They often fought over this, he kept saying to Bella, "Nothing is going on between Rose and me. We are just friends and she is my boss, that's it!"

So, after that Bella left to come to class. She tried to concentrate on the lecture, but her thoughts kept straying to Edward's kiss outside the Diner. She had thought kissing him would be awful, like kissing the snake he was, but it wasn't. Bella had kissed him back. Her fingers strayed to her lips in memory.

But she shook her head and said out loud, "The kiss wasn't even that good anyway!"

Just as soon as she said that she heard a voice from above her head.

"Well, well if it isn't Ms. Swan, what a small world this is?"

She looked up and saw his face.

"Edward!" she whispered with shock. Then Edward looked down and saw the appreciation in his eyes and traced their track following the v-neck down Bella's shirt. She moved trying to block his view and he moved not to lose the view.

_Damn, I kind of like that view of her bra! And it seems she was also thinking of me as well._

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked through gritted teeth, moving her books closer herself.

He sat down next to her smiling really big. Bella hoped he didn't hear what she said right before she noticed him.

"Well, let's see I am auditing... Physiology 101 which is Elizabeth Masen's class right? I'm in the right room, aren't I?" he asked her smiling really big.

"Yes...no...maybe. This is her class, but it's DEFINITELY NOT the right room for YOU...I still don't get it. I mean you're done with school aren't you?"

"Oh? And how would you know if you weren't checking up on me yourself, Ms. Swan?" He asked smirking and looking at Bella with his bedroom eyes.

"No! I wasn't. I read about your family in the paper, the good AND the bad." she smirked at him because she got him back.

He looked back at Bella fake hurt, "Now, Bella that was a cheap shot. But anyhow, I am auditing this class. To further my education. Psychology - knowing what makes people act a certain way...like for instance how a jealous boyfriend might act...has to be useful in my line of work."

"Hmm I see. And it just happens to be my class. What a coincidence!" she questioned him.

_Coincidence my ass, baby. I know exactly what I'm doing_, Edward thought.

He leaned in towards her face and whispered back,"Think what you want Ms. Swan. Personally, I like the view very much from where I'm sitting," he said smirking at her again.

Bella looked down and saw her shirt had moved some so he could see the blue lacey part of her bra._UGH! He is a pig! _she thought. She scooted back from him and he moved in a little closer.

The Professor was telling them they need to look at the papers she was handing out and tell their partners what we see in the ink spots. Now this should be interesting.

Bella looked at the first one and said to Edward, "I see a bird, what about you?" she asked him.

"A bed." He smiled at Bella looking into her eyes.

"A bed? Really? Okay..." Bella's voice trailed off and looked at the next one and said, "I see a tree."

He looked at the Ink blots and just kept looking. Then his eyes met hers and he said, "I see you..." he pointed to a little lump,"...and me," he pointed to a bigger lump," and we're having sex," he then added a soft sultry tone to his voice.

"You do NOT!" she yelled and everyone turned to them and then looked away. She whispered to him, "Take that back you do NOT see us... having sex!"

_I wanted to say, "Oh Isabella you under estimate me. Actually we are having wild passionate sex! The wilder the better. Oh yeah I could see it now, I would have you pinned underneath me as I pounded my hard cock into your wet pussy."_

But instead, I said, "Ms. Swan are you doubting what I am seeing? What would Professor Masen say? You saw a tree, I saw a bed. Then the next one I saw these two together which means I see sex. Write it down," he said smiling again to her his eyes shining brightly.

"UGH!"

"You know, Bella, I didn't think you'd see sex with me as all that bad since you know we did share a rather hot kiss yesterday!" He wiggled his eyebrows to her.

_Oh yeah, some tongue action too, might I add!_

"Oh, Edward, don't flatter yourself! Besides you came out of nowhere and just kissed me. I was in shock and you walked away. Besides it wasn't THAT good anyway!" she confirmed to him.

_Yeah it was good, but I will never admit that to you!_ She thought.

"That's not what you said earlier when I came in, now was it? In fact I think you rather enjoyed it! My hot lips molding to yours. My tongue sliding in...tasting your mouth...you moaning enjoying it..."

"Okay! I think class is over and so is this conversation, Edward. See ya around!" she said as she blushed and gathered her books and left while he sat back looking quite amused with himself.

_Damn, she's cute when she all flustered_, thought Edward as he smirked.

**End of flashback**

Bella threw her book out of frustration at the door just as Rose walked in.

_Ugh! I hate you Edward Cullen! I hate you for what you are doing to me. Making me feel things I shouldn't!_

"Whoa! What is wrong with you Bella? Get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She asked Bella smiling and picking up one of her books that had bounced off the bed.

Rose looked at Bella and asked,"Okay so what's the deal, What's got you in a frenzy?"

"Edward Cullen," she answered Rose.

"Uh huh? Go on?" She urged.

"Well... he showed up in my Psychology class he said he is auditing it. He also signed us up as partners. We were given the ink blots to study and he kept saying what he saw in them was me and him making love."

"Oh, My god he didn't!" She laughed. "But that's good Bella. Look Edward has a thing for you and we said we could use that right? It's good that means he's flirting with you and..."

"How in the world is that good? This is bad Rose!"

"Look, Bella, we decided together that we would keep him off track right. The more he's into you, the more he won't be looking for his brother's killer. We could use this you know..." Rose drifted off into thought.

"I am not going to be playing these games with him and leading him on."

They sat there for a moment then she said, "Oh this came for you in the mail." She gave a tube to me. Bella assumed it was art work coming back to Mike.

She started opening the tube, as the guys Mike and Jake came in and I said, " This must be the painting you..." her voice trailed off because it wasn't his painting. It was the inkblot from Psychology class that day. It had a note written on it. "I see a truce" and a phone number.

Mike grabbed the note and asked, "Ummm... who is sending you a note like that with a phone number?"

"It's just work, you know from my psychology class," Bella quickly covered to Mike. She didn't want him to know his nice guy plan wasn't working and Edward was still hounding her.

"Oh, well what is this..."

Jake chimed in to say, "It's an ink blot. It's something they give you to study to see what's in a person's head."

"So anyway," Bella said interrupting Jake, "my partner and I were having some trouble with getting together outside of class and conflicting schedules and such..."

Mike said to me, "This looks pretty interesting, can anyone sit in the class and just kind of audit the class..."

"No, no, no, you really have to be enrolled in the class," Bella said to Mike who just looked at her. When Jake gave her a what are you talking about look, she added, " I have a really strict professor."

"Well, I better get out of here, I told my sister that I'd check up on her," Jake said to us as he was leaving.

They all said bye to him and Bella went to grab her things and said to Mike, "I better get going and get things straightened out with my partner so, bye."

She kissed Mike and walked out of the apartment. Before she got out Mike stopped to her give me the ink blots saying, "You almost forgot these." Then she left and went into the hallway.

"Oh, that was a close call," Bella said to herself as she pulled out her cell phone to make a call.

"Hello," the voice said.

"We need to talk right now!" Bella said to the person on the other end of the call.

"Meet me at the mall in fifteen minutes."

"I will be there,"she said and hung up. Bella walked out to her car and started out towards the mall.

**A/N: So who was she talking to, any guesses? It would seem as if Edward is getting to Bella. Is Edward really flirting with Bella or is he just after one thing? To be continued…..**

**Also I wanted to note that the famous Ink Blot scene never got to take place because the actor was sick that day. So In the world of daytime soaps, Michelle just explained to Drew what happened that day. Too bad...that would have been a very good scene to watch!**

**But...There is a video clip of Michelle and Drew talking aka Bella and Rose. The clip will be in my facebook group, links are in my bio here.**


	9. Chapter 9: At the mall

**MBWAHOG**

**Ch 9 At the mall**

**I don't own anything Twilight or the characters, they all belong to SM. I also don't own anything of Guiding Light including its characters Michelle and Danny. P&G owns them. I own everything else.**

Edward was waiting for Bella to arrive at the mall. He sent her a package that had the Ink blots in it from their class. Edward admitted to himself it was a bit childish to tease her but he couldn't himself.

Bella isn't like any woman he's ever met before. She was beautiful, smart, funny. Edward has been around lots of women, the last one was Tanya. Her father is a member of 'their family' so to speak. Edward's mother and Tanya's father always wanted them together.

However; he had other ideas. Edward broke it off gently with Tanya, actually it was a week before his brother's death. So, the boss called him and informed Edward to look for his brother's killer. Never in a million years did Edward ever think he would get involved , he's not involved with her yet. As soon as he looked up, Edward saw her walking around the Santa's Workshop they have set up in the middle of the mall area, she was holding the package he had sent her.

Edward went up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ho,Ho, Ho."

"Edward, you scared me,"she said to me turning to face him.

"Oh, come one ,Bella, this is got to be the safest place in the world. Lots of people around, seeing Santa and shopping. This is a regular carnival here," Edward said picking up some of the fake snow they spread around the Santa shop.

"What do you want?" Bella asked him.

"Well, I thought we could kill two birds with one stone so to speak. We could do a little shopping as we talk."

"I mean this, Edward. I don't appreciate what you did and what you're doing now," she said turning away from him.

"What am I doing, Bella?" Edward asked to make her explain.

Bella turned around. "Stop following me, stop taking the same classes I'm taking, don't call and don't send me things. And stop trying to intimidate me," she said walking away.

Edward didn't think anything could really intimidate Bella, she has an inner fire and steel that pulls him to her like a moth to a flame. Edward thought maybe he was getting to her in a different way altogether. Maybe Mike has more than one reason to be worried than he thought. He pulled her back to him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Please let go of me," she asked politely.

"Bella, didn't my card say I'm sorry? Look I know I crossed a line and offended you in class. You got to know the difference between an apology and a threat."

"Oh really? Well, with you I never know."

"Okay. Well... what if I told you I think my brother's death was an accident and there's nothing I can do about it and there is only..._us_."

Edward was chanting in his head over and over again _'please say there is an us.'_

Bella shook her head at Edward knowing full well he wasn't dropping the search thing for his brother. And now he was talking about them like they were in a relationship, like they were a couple...Bella shook her head, he couldn't mean it. It had to be just a ploy to find out about his brother.

Edward asked her, "Why are you so upset, Bella? I thought you'd be happy that I'm dropping my investigation of my brother's death."

"Because, you will never be over your brother's death. And as for us... there is no us. I love Mike, I'm with him and there is nothing you can do to change that."

They walked around a bit when Bella said to Edward,"Whatever it is you're trying to pull, forget it."

"What do you think I'm pulling, Bella?" he asked her.

"Pretending to be attracted to me, pretending to let go of your brother's death. It's all a game, isn't it, Edward?" she said giving him the Ink blots back. Bella walked away from him thinking or hoping he would get it and leave her alone.

_Oh baby, I'm not pretending at all. I am very attracted to you. You'll see_, Edward said to himself.

_Ugh! She was so damn frustrating_! As he ran a hand through his hair. _But at the same time __just being near her I felt a crazy pull__ towards her,_ Edward thought as his cell phone rang.

"Hello," Edward answered, "No, not yet. I know, I know it's taking a long time. But I think I may be making some progress. Believe me I want to find who ever killed my brother as much as you. Yea I will." He hung up with his boss. Who wasn't happy this is taking so long. Edward needed to find the person responsible and soon.

After leaving Edward Bella walked around the mall about on the other side of the Santa's Village She saw Mike and Rose together with Billy's son from the diner. Bella saw Mike lean over and kiss Rose on the forehead. _This was a pretty blatant run at Mike even for Rose__. I can't believe THIS!_ Bella just started walking. Eventually she ended up at the Christmas tree lot by the diner. Bella saw Rose standing outside the diner, Bella was a little calmer now, but was still furious.

She walked up to Rose and asked her, "So did Santa give you what you wanted?"

Rose smiled and just looked at her as Bella continued saying, "I saw the way you had your arms around Mike at the mall."

"Excuse me miss paranoid, Mike and I took** Buzz**'s son to see Santa Claus. Besides that he kissed me, not the other way around."

"Oh yeah you must have hated that," Bella said to her snidely. Rose has been trying to get with Mike since the very beginning.

"I am so tired of being accused of me coming on to him when you so damn insecure yourself."

"I completely trust Mike, it's YOU I have the problem with," Bella said to Rose

"No, Bella, the problem is in your head, my dear. Yeah, I think you're loving all this attention you're getting. First Mike and now Edward. Yea must be real tragic to have two hot guys panting all over you."

"Are you crazy! You really are sick if you think..." Rose cut her off.

" Oh no, I think I'm right. We both know that Edward has the hots for you and you know what? I think you're loving every minute of it!"

Bella looked at Rose and think she's crazy! _Edward and me?_ That will be the day.

"So you actually think I like Edward's mind games?" Bella asked her.

"Oh yeah or you're really good at faking it."

"I can't believe this! You really think I'm getting off on this. Maybe you get off on think all of the guys have the hots for you and I don't need that kind of attention for an ego massage!" Bella shouted angrily.

"Not with Mike and Edward massaging it for you, that is Bella."

" I don't like Edward Cullen, the guy gives me the creeps. But then I am the one keeping the lid on the fact that we killed his brother, so he doesn't hurt you guys in the process. I'm the lucky one that gets to deal with him."

"Yeah, but actually you are the one who killed James. "

Bella questioned her saying, "Excuse me?"

"When I hit him with the rock it just dazed him. But you're the one who hit him the second time, giving putting more elbow into it."

Bella laughed at Rose,_she__ couldn't believe she was saying this._ So Bella continued saying, "So you're saying I should throw myself to Edward to save your bones?"

"Oh forget about me, think about Mike. He would stop coming for Mike," she said back to Bella as Mike walked out of the diner.

He asked us, "What are you two talking about?" He looked back and forth between Bella and Rose. "Something's up with you , what were you just talking about?" he asked us again.

Rose answered Mike saying, "Just girl stuff really."

"Well, what do you say we go inside and grab something warm to eat, like soup?" he asked Bella.

Bella looked at Mike and suggested, "No I'd rather not because I don't have any more classes today and I thought we could spend some time together." Bella said leaning in and kissing him.

Rose cut in saying, " I would say get a room, but unfortunately we all share that one."

"Well, we could go to the movies. Maybe you can scare up a date and join us?" Bella asked her snidely.

"Oh thanks, but I think I will pass this time," Rose said looking at Bella.

"Well, suit yourself," she said as Mike and Bella walked off arm and arm together._ Take that Rose_ Bella thought to myself.

**A/N: I know this was a shorter chapter. However it looks like Edward maybe falling for Bella, eh? Who knows! Or is he just trying to get her admit she knows what happened to James? What about Rose, does she have a thing for Mike as well? Okay...also this is all the chapters betad right now...Im waiting for her to send them to me.**


End file.
